Unexpected Turn of Events
by cookie719
Summary: My own continuation of the story about the lives of two unfortunate souls in love with a big twist. They say love can conquer all, but could Keith and Natalie's love really overcome the obstacles that life seems to mercilessly throw at them?


**Little note: Hello. This is my very first fanfiction, so I hope it's not terrible! Ever since I watched the movie "Keith" a couple of weeks ago, I have been absolutely OBSESSED. This movie has affected me in ways that I didn't even think it could. I. Just. Loved. It! Anyway, even after watching this movie 7 times and reading all the fanfictions out there, I still can't seem to satisfy my obsession with this movie. So, that is why I decided to write my own fanfiction! I admit, I'm not the best writer in the world and I may not have the best grammar skills either (I've always been a reader, not a writer); however, I would really like to share this story of Keith and Natalie that I've had in my mind for quite a while. This story begins in the middle of the movie, after Keith and Natalie's special night in the back of his truck. Also, throughout this chapter, I'm going to switch back and forth to Keith's thoughts and Natalie's thoughts. I hope it doesn't confuse you! Enjoy!**

Keith came to a slow stop before he parked in front of Natalie's house. He knew what he had just done with her was the worst mistake he could make, considering the fact that he was dying. He could never love her like she wanted him to, not this Keith Zetterstrom. He knew it was wrong while it happened, but at the same time it just felt so...perfect that he couldn't stop. But now he had the chance to stop this from going any further, at least for her. At this point there was no going back for him, but it could be different for Natalie. He could be the typical douche bag, tell Natalie that what happened meant nothing to him, and ignore her until she moved on. This time, he would make the right choice. As soon as Keith parked the car, Natalie, who was snuggled up against him and playing with his soft brown hair, spoke up.

"So, we should actually go bowling," Natalie said looking up at Keith dreamily as she twirled his hair around her finger, "You know, like with lanes and pins."

Keith gave her a soft smile and replied, "Yeah, we should."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Maybe." He replied. Being this far into the cancer, he wasn't sure if he would even be getting a tomorrow.

"Are you even going to be in school tomorrow?" Natalie asked with a playful smirk.

This is it. This is when Keith Zetterstrom and Natalie Anderson's friendship would come to an end.

"I don't know," Keith said with a fake smile. "I don't know about any of this actually."

"What?" Natalie said unknowingly, still with a smile on her face.

"I mean a guy like me with a truck, gotta keep moving." He remarked.

Natalie thought that this was just Keith being Keith. The witty boy with his sarcastic remarks who could always put a true smile on her face. "Stop it," she said.

"I mean, you know I'm not really one for the whole attachment thing anyway." he said.

"Shut up."

"You got Raff. Raff's a good guy," Keith said as he watched Natalie's smile quickly disappear off her face. "He's good for you."

There was a long pause as Natalie realized what was going on. Before she could say anything, Keith said the dreadful words, "Let's just forget about it."

How could this happen? How could he do this to her? After the intimacy they had shared in the back of his truck, she thought that moment was like their declaring of their love for each other. She knew she loved him, and that's why she did it. Did it all mean nothing to him? She felt the mixed emotions swirling inside of her, and she knew that soon, the emotions would burst out of her, and she would completely break down.

"Fuck you," Natalie replied coldly.

Keith turned his head towards Natalie with the best fake smile he could put on.

"You just did, partner."

Natalie's emotions were about to burst out of her any moment. She had to get out of Keith's car. She slammed his door as she got out without looking back. Her mind was filled with so many emotions, the only thing that she could think was, "How could he do this to her?" She ran into her house and locked her self in the bathroom. She could not deal with anyone right now, she just wanted to be alone.

Keith kept that fake smile on his face until she was out of his car. Even though he was completely suffering on the inside, he could not reveal that to Natalie. If he did, he knew she would come back to him even after all those terrible things he had said to her. That was just Natalie. The girl he had hopelessly fallen in love with.

Oh Natalie Anderson, why did you do this to me.

He drove the rest of the way home as he tried to fight back his tears. Of course, a couple of tears managed to escape his eyes even when Keith tried his best to stop them. "Damn you, tears." he whispered to himself softly. He hated that he was crying, it was a sign of weakness.

Once he parked Honeybon in his driveway, he just sat there, thinking about what happened. Not only about what happened tonight, but also about what happened these past couple of months when Natalie came into his life. Sure, it was fun and games at first. He loved messing with her, it added a spark of excitement to his dull and depressing life. Then things got weird. He didn't realize it for a while, maybe because he didn't want to admit it, but he was falling in love with her. Hard. She was just... perfect. He couldn't think of any other word to describe her. She even went along with his crazy little acting scenes when most people would get weirded out and call him a freak. She accepted him for who he was. Natalie was the girl he that he could truly love. That is, if he wasn't dying. He sighed as he reluctantly got out of his truck.

Tomorrow would be a fresh start. Natalie wouldn't bother him anymore, and he could go on living the small amount of life he had left. Even though this was for the best, he couldn't help but feel completely empty inside.

"You're the only girl for me, Honeybon." Keith smiled weakly as he patted the front bumper of his yellow truck before trudging into his house.

**So that was the first chapter! Thank you for reading. I'm sure there are a LOT of mistakes in there that I'm not able to catch, but I really wanted to share my little story with you guys. I hope Keith isn't too sentimental for you. The way I see it is that Keith may seem as tough as a brick on the outside, but on the inside he's actually sufferring immensely.**


End file.
